What it Means to be Human
by ThatDragonGuy
Summary: It has been one week since Thanatos attacked and left earth. Now the newly reinstated Lindworm unit must investigate a new dragon signal, but something is very odd about this particular dragon. Very complex and motivating story on human nature.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello people of Fanfiction! ThatDragonGuy here with my first fanfic ever! I hope you all find it satisfactory! I have had a LOT of time to think about this fanfic, and, if I get good feedback and updates, expect it to be around 30 chapters long. Yeah, I thought about this a lot. **

** Anyway, if you have not watched Dragonaut: the Resonance, or have only seen a few episodes, chances are you will have no friggin' clue what is going on as this fanfic takes place _after_ the end of the show. If you watched at least half of the show you will have some idea of what's going on. In this chapter, you will meet the first of my four OC characters, though not the main one. **

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonaut: the Resonance or any of its canon characters, only my OCs.<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

One week. So much has happened in one week. The asteroid called Thanatos nearly wiped out the human race in order to merge with them. But the Dragonauts, after a daring return from being on the run, save the earth by sending Thanatos away, who pledged to return one day to check up on the humans and dragons. Since then the general populace has learned to grudgingly re-accept the dragons thanks to eyewitness videos of their heroics during what many call the Thanatos Incident. Not only that, but the ISDA was finally its own boss again after a long year of the Gillard nation owning them. And now, exactly one week later, the Dragonauts and the D-Project are finally being reinstated. Among the original Lindworm unit was a few new arrivals: Jin Kamishina, Toa, Gio, and one Sora Oshiro, a 20 year old pretty girl who attended the same school as Jin and Kazuki before she graduated two years before them. As they all stood in the former D-Project command center, Commander Kiril each member new and old:

"Raina Cromwell, Sieglinde Baumgard, Kazuki Tachibana ..." said Kiril, "... welcome back to ISDA." He then turned to the others and said, "Jin Kamishina, Sora Oshiro … allow me to formally welcome you into the Dragonauts. You will be briefed shortly on our current status. Until then you are to report to-"

Just then, an alert sounded and flashed on the main monitor behind the newly reinstated Lindworm unit as they all jumped in surprise. Gio had nearly materialized his sword in surprise.

"Status report!" Kiril barked.

"Sir! It's Thanatos!" operator Ryoko yelped.

"What? Has it come back?" Kiril asked, suddenly very nervous.

"No! Mother never goes back on her word!" Toa said somewhat doubtfully.

"Sir!" shouted operator Saki, "it's not Thanatos herself, she is still on a steady trajectory out-system."

"Then what's the problem?" Jin questioned.

"Sir!" said the third operator, Megumi, "We picked up a new dragon signature coming from Thanatos. It's making a beeline straight for earth!"

"Estimated landing zone?" Kiril inquired.

"Uploading coordinates now, sir." said Ryoko.

"New orders Lindworm, I'm sending you to those coordinates to deal with whatever is coming. Be ready for anything. Am I understood?" barked Kiril from his commander's chair.

"Sir!" saluted Raina, Siegland (with their dragon partners), and Kazuki together, followed by a weak imitation by Jin, Gio, Toa, and Sora.

"It never ends does it?" Kiril muttered to himeself.

"What was that sir?" Megumi questioned.

"Nothing, just wondering wondering what new beginning this will be."

** This chapter was intentionally a little short (in my opinion) and is primarily aimed at setting up the story and introducing most of the characters. No, you have met the MAIN character yet.**

**See that button down there? Click it. No seriously, do it.**

**I need reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello again everyone! Just for the record it is HARD to think when your head if full of snot. I've had a cold for the last half-week and it isn't getting any better. Anyway, I realized after I posted chapter 1 that I never really went into describing Sora. I have to apologize for that, it's a rookie mistake. This chapter is dedicated to formally introducing Sora on the way to the estimated landing coordinates. This may seem like a filler and a short one at that but it will make more sense than putting it in the main plot.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonaut: the Resonance or any of it's characters, only my OCs**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions**

The roar of the drop-ship's engines deafened out all other noise as they churned the air around the helipad, caused the ISDA flag to flap wildly in the wind. Within a matter of minutes, the dropship was soaring among the clouds a few miles from the ISDA city-islands of New Ogasawara. Despite the engine's roar, the sounds of the outside were just barely audible murmurings within the holding bay.

"We've got about an hour until we reach these coordinates! Might as well make yourselves comfortable back there!" shouted the pilot over the intercom.

Upon hearing this, the members of Lindworm tried to relax in their own ways before facing the unkown. Raina, in his usual low-v neck black shirt with a creamy violet jacket over it, black shoes, red skinny-pants, glasses, and long, sea-green hair, sat off to the side reading a book. His partner, Howlingstar, stood unsupported in the center of the bay wearing his skin-tight blue sleeveless tee, white-and-gold vest, skin-tight white pants, black leather belt, white boots with flame-tipped toes, and his bright red hair spiked (almost like he left the roof of a convertible open and his hair got stuck like that), throwing punches at an imaginary opponent while making cheesy kung-fu noises and expressions. Sieglinde, wearing her typical fluffy almost pajama-like navy blue dress, black knee-stockings, navy blue boots, and her ridiculously long blonde hair in pigtails, sat staring out the window in contemplation, with her partner, Amadeus, standing ever so butler-like and vigilant at her side. Jin, back in his blue long-sleeve shirt and black pants, sat holding Toa's hand, who was wearing her usual white and pink shirt, black hot-pants, and pink ankle-boots, both of whom stared lovingly into each others eyes and whispering softly, while Gio sat in a corner, wearing his all black tight-fit clothes, with his eyes closed looking broody as usual. Kazuki, wearing his navy blue Dragonaut uniform and his hair cut to a less insane style, was munching in snack bar. And finally there was Sora, wearing the ISDA Dragonaut navy blue uniform, as she did not get the memo that they could wear whatever, with her shoulder length black hair done back in a ponytail exposing the pale skin of her neck. She just sat there watching the others go about their business, feeling a little like she did not belong amongst such heroes as the Lindworm Unit.

_Why did they accept me at all? What's so special about me?_ she though to herself. _Maybe this is some prank to leave me out in the middle of nowhere. That would be just like some of those jealous idiots from way back at the astronaut academy,_ she wondered and grimaced without realizing it. _But how would those _idiots _manage to get these guys to-_

"Hey, something on your mind?" asked Kazuki between bites. Sora nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise at his question. Then she realized that everyone was looking at her, some confused, some worried.

"Oh, um... I... uh... I guess I'm just second guessing myself." she stuttered.

"As long as you don't get in the way you'll be fine." said Gio.

"Oh, uh … thanks … I guess?" said Sora

"What I want to know is what makes her special enough to be a part of this group." said Sieglinde, "I mean, no offense but you don't look special at all."

"Sieglinde, that's just rude!" scolded Toa.

"That's okay, I wondering that myself." said Sora, somewhat sheepishly.

"If you read her qualifications, you wouldn't need to doubt her abilities." said Raina, never looking up from his book.

"I … I know that!" Seiglinde blushed, making it obvious that she had not read the profile, "But if you're so certain about her why don't you tell us her qualifications?"

"Certainly, she graduated with a 3-point-oh average in high school, graduated top of her class from astronaut training, and is considered by her teachers and peers alike to be an expert an aerospace tactics and flight patterns expert." Raina stated matter of factly. Everyone looked at him in shock and suprise.

"You … remember all that just from the top of your head?" asked Jin, slightly perplexed.

"I studied her profile intently to make sure she was up to the task … is that odd?" Raina answered.

"Well, not when you put it like that." Sora said, blushing slightly.

"Whatever the case, there's nothing to worry about." said Kazuki, after swallowing another bite of his snack, "it can't be as bad as Ostrum, and we defeated him."

"Yeah, after half of New Ogasawara was _destroyed_!" yelled Sieglinde, annoyed by Kazuki's ignorance, to which Kazuki cringed.

"Please, young miss, no reason to get so upset about it, it is not benificial to your health to be so negative." said Amadeus.

"How can that be-" Sieglinde began before being cut off by the buzzer that signaled that the pilot about to speak.

"New intelligence from ISDA guys, putting Commander Kiril on-screen now." said the pilot over the intercom. As he finished speaking, a TV screen next to the door leading to the cockpit lit up with Kiril's face.

"Team!" he shouted unnecessarily. Everyone snapped to attention at his appearance.

"Those coordinates have been altered. Our researchers believe that the dragon is about to crash land, if it hasn't already, on an uncharted island just ten miles away to the south. You should see it out the window now." he said.

As the screen turned off, everyone except Gio and Amadeus scrambled to get a look out of the small view-ports in the hopes of seeing their target first. At first they saw nothing, save an island and the clear blue sky. Disappointed, all but Sora turned back to preparing for the mission. Just as Sora was about to join them, however, she spotted a flash of light high in the sky and gasped in surprise. Hearing her, the others turned back to the windows and gasped as well. The dot of light rapidly grew in size until it became a smoke-trailing ball of fire. They watched until it seemed to disappear into the island, but then averted their eyes as light from impact nearly blinded them. When they finished rubbing the spots from their vision, they saw a plume of smoke rising from the center of the island, but much to their surprise, the island was unscathed as far as they could tell.

"Well that was interesting." said Howlingstar.

"How come the impact didn't destroy the island?" asked Sora, looking at at Toa.

"I don't know, I never crashed like the others." she replied.

"Well, only one way to find out." said Raina. "Pilot, get us there, now!"

"Roger that sir!" came as a reply. With that the drop-ship turned on a direct course for the island.

_Here we go._ Sora thought to herself. _My first mission as a Dragonaut! Maybe after this I can go through Resonance and hatch a dragon of my very own! I can't wait, just gotta get get this_ _mission over with!_

** Whew! Glad that that is over! Being sick will doing this made it HARD to think straight. Anyway, I had trouble coming up with Sora's clothes so I chickened out a bit and put her in uniform until I figure out what she should wear. If you have any suggestions, please PM me and while you're at it someone please tell me how to read your reviews? I want to read the feedback to make this better. By the way, this wasn't as short as I was expecting. This may be filler but it works for now as an intro to the characters (most of them anyway).**

**REVIEWS! yeah, can you say desperate? **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello hello hello! I'm not sick anymore! YAY! I think it's time to get the plot moving don't you think? This chapter may seem a little odd, but it really puts a few twists on what is happening. NOTE: there is an M rated theme to this one, just so you're aware. BTW: new character at last!**

* * *

><strong> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonaut: the Resonance or any of it's characters, Manabu Ono does.<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**A Ghost of the Past**

Pain. Agonizing pain.

_ Pain?_ he wondered. _Why am I in pain? Where am I?_ He then managed to blink his eyes open, but shut them quickly because of the sun overhead. He weakly put a hand in front of his eyes and tried again to open them. This time the sun did not blind him, and around the edges of his hand he saw blue sky and clouds. Still confused, he did not notice that the clouds directly above him had a huge hole. Still looking for an answer. He looked to his left, and saw scorched rock and a little bit of smoke rising from burned plant life that changed abruptly into a lush forest a good fifty feet away. He turned his head and saw the same was true to the right. He heard a rush of wind and watched the leaves sway. But then, he felt cold and, in confusion, looked down at himself.

_ Why … why am I naked? _he thought. _Where the hell am I? _Who _am I? Why can't I remember? It hurts too much too think. Need … to find … answers … and some clothes._ As he stood up to start his task, his stomach rumbled and he held his stomach. He then noticed that he was rather thin. _I should get some food while I'm at it. Wait … why do I remember survival stuff but nothing else? Argh! It hurts too much to think! _He clutched at his head in a vain effort to make his headache go away as he staggered towards the tree-line, never noticing that he had been lying in the center of the smoky crater.

Just as he had nearly reached the shade of the trees, he heard a noise that gave him pause. It sounded faintly like an animal growling, and he thought it sounded like it was coming from somewhere behind him. He turned around to look for it, and much to his surprise, a ship came rocketing over the tree-line behind him and began a slow circle around the crater. However, he was already in the tree-line and had moved so fast they didn't spot him, he hoped. He hid in the brush and watched as the ship completed its circle, then slowly descended into the center of the crater.

_Who could these people be?_ He wondered. _What do they want? Ow my head!_ He watched as the ship opened a large panel to let a group off. _Maybe these people are here to help. Or maybe they put me here. They could be the reason I can't remember. I should just get out of here. _Despite his reasoning, he stayed to watch the people get off. _A weird red-head guy, a … blue-head?, a blonde girl, a … pink-haired girl? Seriously what is with their hair? Now an old butler? Hey, those two guys look familiar … . A_s he was pondering the familiarity of the boys, a black-haired girl stepped off behind them before the ship took off. He looked at her too and got this feeling he knew her. As he stared, he suddenly started having images of this girl flash like wildfire through his mind, accompanied by feelings of joy, remorse, happiness, then sadness.

_AARRGH! _he screamed in his head. _Bad people! These must be bad people! Gotta … get away! _he panicked as he ran in the opposite direction from the people in the crater and that girl.

**. . . . .**

Everyone aboard the drop-ship as they skimmed the island's tree-tops, making fast time to the impact site. The Lindworm team held on even tighter as they suddenly decelerated and turned.

"Whew … there's quite a bit of damage for, I'd guess, 110 feet around. I think I saw someone running into the tree-line as we showed up." the pilot intercomed.

"Affirmative, anything else?" asked Raina.

"Yeah ... I think the dude was naked"

"Oh, well that's just great!" commented Kazuki.

"Don't dragons usually, just, create clothes for themselves?" asked Jin, shifting as the ship began it's decent.

"Usually, but this dragon may not understand the concept of clothes." Gio said dryly. Just then, a green light blinked on just above the exit hatch.

"Alright, eyes peeled everyone let's go!" commanded Raina. One at a time, everyone got off the ship and looked around as the ship left.

"Just let me know when you want a pickup," said the pilot through their ear-buds, "I'll be back as fast as I can." The team started to look around the impact crater with caution.

"You'd think a dragon would leave a larger crater." commented Howlingstar.

"Not if it fell as a communicator, Howl." said Raina, kneeling over the center of the crater.

"And how do know that?" asked Sieglinde. Raina just pointed at the center of the crater. As everyone moved to get a closer look, they noticed a human shaped indention in the rock. "Oh, that's how."

"Young miss! I believe I have found the missing dragon's trail!" shouted Amadeus from the tree-line. Everyone gathered around him to look at his finding.

_Who knew the old butler had tracking skills? _Sora thought.

"Alright," Raina began, "we still don't know if this dragon is hostile or not, so expect anything. Jin, Gio, Toa, Kazuki, and Sora, I want you to follow the trail our visitor has left for us. Sieglinde, Amadeus, Howlingstar, and I will try to cut him off by leaping through the tree-tops. Everyone understand their role?"

"Yes sir!" they shouted in unison. Having their orders, everyone split up. Things were quiet along the forest floor as the ground team moved is silence. Things were starting to feel awkward, so Sora tried to start a conversation with Kazuki.

"So … Kazuki … what's like, going through Resonance?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh, uh, it was painful at first but then I thought about what I was doing and the pain stopped. Of course I-" he stopped short as Gio raised a hand to silence him. "What are you-" he tried to say before he it too. Sora turned to where they were looking and saw a naked figure running awkwardly away from them. Gio took off at a sprint and Toa followed, tailed by Jin, Kazuki, and Sora. They kept running as quietly as they could until they noticed their prey had stopped for breath.

"Hey, don't move!" shouted Kazuki as he raised his pistol, startling the figure, which they made out to be a man with black hair, albeit skinny and underfed. The man was apparently so startled that he fell over trying to turn around.

Sora stopped in shock. _There is no way. This can't be. It's just not possible. He's DEAD._

"What is wrong Sora?" asked Toa perplexed by her expression of sheer shock, before noticing that Jin and Kazuki had similar if not less severe expressions.

"I … he … but … Lucan?" stammered Sora, and but the gaunt man only looked at her in confusion.

"I d-don't know w-who y-you are, b-but stay a-away from m-me!" he rasped as he stood and took a step back … and disappeared as he fell down again. Gio and Toa hesitated a moment in surprise before running to where he had fallen to discover that he had tumbled down a steep hill.

"Come on! We Have to-" Gio started until he looked back to see that all of the humans were silent and making no move to follow.

"Who was that? You all seemed to recognized him. Jin, are you alright?" Toa asked worriedly.

"We knew him alright." Kazuki said, obviously shaken.

"Sora knew him best though." said Jin, just as shaken as Kazuki. In response, Gio and Toa both looked to Sora for an answer.

"He … his name is … was … Lucan … Lucan Sato. But that can't be him he … he-" at this point, Sora couldn't speak anymore from the shock.

"He died in the same shuttle accident that you saved me from." Jin solemnly answered for her. Gio kept a straight face, but Toa was shocked.

"That … was the face of someone I ..." Toa began .

"It wasn't your fault Toa. What we need to figure out is where he went and why he looks like a dead man." Jin interrupted.

"I want to know how that dragon has a communicator form. He just crashed so who did he resonate with?" Kazuki asked.

"What matters is that he managed to limp away while you four were distracted." commented Gio, still standing by the ledge. "I can't see him anymore. I'll call Raina to let him know he's coming."

**. . . . .**

_Stop … I need … to stop … , _he thought, _Just long enough to catch my breath. _ His hand found a tree and he leaned heavily upon it, panting. _God I can't do this forever. It feels like I haven't eaten in days. I don't even know if they're following me. Maybe I could-._

"Hey, don't move!" he heard behind him. He felt panic spring up inside him and he made to run but his foot got caught on one of the tree's roots, which made him turn around as he fell. His bare ass hit the dirt with a painful _thud_ and he winced in pain before noticing the five people from the shuttle not that far from him, predominately the guy with a gun pointed at him, but ignored all but the girl with the black hair that was looking at him in what he thought was absolute shock, as though she didn't expect to see him.

"What is wrong Sora?" said the pink haired girl to the black haired one.

"I … he … but … Lucan?" the black haired girl managed to speak. _Is she … talking to me? _he wondered. _She must know me … after all I seem to know her from somewhere. But those memories give me bad feelings. I should just run._

He slowly got up, but forgot he was completely nude, which made mos of the group blush.

He stared to slide a foot tentatively behind him while he croaked, "I d-don't know w-who y-you are, b-but stay a-away from m-me!" He decided to try to prove that he meant to run by taking a big step behind him, but when he stepped his foot down it met nothing but air, and began a painful tumble down a steep hill that had roots and rock embedded all over it. He regretted moving that feet with every fiber of his being for every inch he tumbled down that slope. When he reached the bottom, he discovered that he somehow twisted his ankle on the way down and had to restrain himself from howling in pain. With tears streaming down his face he looked back up the slope and saw only the black-clad man and pink-haired girl, who disappeared after a moment. Other than that they made no move to follow him.

_ Whoever I am, I must have born under a lucky star. _He nearly trips trying to walk away. _Actually, given my current luck … never-mind._ He continued to limp as fast as he could until he was sure they weren't following him anymore before he rested against another tree, this time looking for escape routes should he get jumped again. _That girl … Sora the other had called her? She called me Lucan. That … feels right, I don't know why but it does. But-. _He stooped thinking when he though he heard voices.

" … said he was coming this way right?" said a girl's voice he did not recognize.

"Yes, Gio said he was limping this direction, he couldn't have gotten far." said a man's voice.

"And how do you know that?" asked the girl.

"Young Miss, you should have more confidence in our commanding officer's abilities." said an old man's voice.

"Are you going to be quiet, or are do you want him to know we're coming? We should spread out, we'll cover more ground that way." said a third man's voice.

"Good idea Howl, but shout if you see him." said the first voice.

Lucan (he decided to call himself that for now) began to panic again. _Shit! Their going to find me! Hide, I need to hide!_ He spotted a group of bushes next to the tree he was leaning on and hid between them. It was uncomfortable having to crouch like he was, but he hoped it would do. Not a minute later heard someone approaching from the other side of the tree. _Oh god, don't see me, don't see me!_ He watched as that same blue-haired man from earlier step around the tree to his right._ Oh god!_ The man stood there and looked around for a second, then kept moving on. When Lucan thought he was out of earshot he let out a sigh of relief. _Now that ... was close._

In an effort to throw them off his trail, he decided to go left instead of straight this time. Maybe he could find some sort of shelter or a way to defend himself. His stomach growled loudly as he limped. _Or some food, _he thought grumpily. However, instead of what he was hoping for, he stumbled out of the tree-line to a cliff-ledge leading out to sea. _Oh great, I'm on a frigging island aren't I. I'm stuck with those guys, _he thought, devastated. _At least this view is pretty,_ he thought, trying to keep his spirits up.

Just then, his head began to hurt like crazy and he clutched at his hair in pain. Then the memory started.

**. . . . .**

_The walls of the ISDA headquarters gleamed white in the sun's midsummer light that shone through the large glass windows that lined the halls. Lucan liked the way the sun warmed his skin and clothes. For about the tenth time already he began having doubts about wearing jeans and a hoody in an ISDA facility. Again, he pushed those thoughts out of his head, he had to be himself after all, no need to dress fancy for a meeting with an old friend._

_ Only, this wasn't just another old friend, was it. He had hoped, once, that he could have a future with this person. Seeing the world together, doing things only they could do together. _But she is so far out of my league, _Lucan thought. Any hopes he had were destroyed when she moved away. He thought she was a beautiful girl, but deserved more than what he had to offer, so he had kept his feelings to himself for as long as he could remember knowing her. _

_ He had now walked into a large lobby/terrace place where plenty of ISDA officers, commanders, scientists, and cadets all bustled about doing errands, more the most part ignoring the gorgeous view of the ocean and the magnetic shuttle catapult. _This must be the place. Her roommate said she liked to stop by here to look at the-. _And then he saw her, black hair just shy of her shoulders hung loosely around her neck, and to Lucan's eyes it seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She had her back to him, but turned when she heard him approaching. She looked surprised when she saw him, then immediately put on a smile._

_ "Lucan!" she beamed._

_ "Long time no see, Sora."_

**. . . . .**

"You mean you lost him?" Gio asked, looking a little agitated. The team had regrouped in the crater after Raina's team came to the base of the hill Gio had mentioned in his transmission and were now deciding what do next.

"Maybe if you hadn't just given up and kept chasing him we would have him by now!" Sieglinde argued, clearly the source of Gio's agitation.

"Not my choice, I wasn't just going to leave those four standing around in shock as they were." Gio argued back, pointing to where Jin,Toa, Kazuki, and Sora were being questioned by Raina and Howlingstar.

"Whatever," Sieglinde pouted, stomping her foot and then sitting down on a nearby rock, "I'm hungry Amadeus."

"I'm afraid we did not bring any food with us, Young Miss," Amadeus said politely, "And I would not deem it fit to ask master Kazuki if he still has food on his person." As soon as he finished, they all looked worriedly in the groups direction.

"So, let me get this straight, he looked like a guy you knew that died on that shuttle three years ago, and that freaked you out so you didn't follow him?" asked Howlingstar.

"He was our friend, and I was there when he died, so I was shocked and lost some of my nerve," answered Jin, "you really can't blame us for that."

"No, we can't, but our superiors won't like it," said Raina, "but I want to know how he resonated with someone without any contact before landing on a deserted island." Kazuki looked up at him in surprise.

"How do you know he resonated with someone?" he asked.

"Dragons can only acquire a communicator form when they undergo resonance with a human. Otherwise, we remain actualized and without any emotions or self-consciousness." Toa answered for Raina.

"I want to know why it had to take _his_ form," said Sora with a tear in her eye. "How did that dragon, likely just born, happen to end up with his face?" she managed to ask before holding back a sob.

"We'll have to pull back for now; wait for him to use his powers so we can track him," interrupted Raina, then said into his wrist communicator, "ISDA drop-ship 038, we need pickup."

"Roger that sir, I'm on my way." he responded

Lindworm waited in silence until the drop-ship set down in the crater a second time. When the door panel opened to let them inside. One by one they boarded the ship until Sora was the last in line, but she hesitated at the bottom of the ramp and looked back to the tree-line and stared for a moment. Toa looked back at her from the entrance and called to her. Sora reluctantly turned back and started up the ramp. She didn't make it far up the ramp when she noticed that Toa had a face of shock and surprise. Curious, Sora turned towards where she was looking and nearly dropped her jaw. There, stumbling through the tree-line, was Lucan, coming _towards_ them.

"Wait!" he managed to yell. _Now_ Sora's jaw dropped. The rest of the team came to entrance of the drop-ship to see what was happening and nearly tripped over themselves at the sight of Lucan. Lucan's legs started to wobble as he reached the rim of the crater. He fell to his knees when he saw that they had stopped, and with his last ounce of strength he raised his hand toward Sora and mouthed her name. The last thing he remembered that day was the earth rushing up to meet him, then blackness.

**Whew! That was LONG! It … was long right? Anyway, I like this chapter, I tried to put some humorous things in there, "Yeah ... I think the dude was naked","Oh, well that's just great!". I cracked up a whole lot writing that part. I'm … not the only one who thinks that's funny, right? Ah, what do I give a damn, it's my opinion that matters here! **

**Reviews people. There's a reason that button is there!**


	4. Memories Ch4

** Hello people! It's valentine's day! Unfortunately, I have not come to much of a mushy part in this fic (probably should have thought about that in advance -_-). However, I was quite pleased with what my friends said about chapter 3. BTW, I must thank Yaoi Tama for some ideas about Sora's outfit, no one else recommended anything, so thanks you unhelpful but-heads! Not really; as far as I know not many people actually read this so no harm done. I think (it is bad that I think I can get away with this, isn't it? -_-). oh, and surprisingly enough, my 11 year old sister also contributed to Sora (of course with a little heated argument about personal tastes on the side). I say surprising because normally my sister wants to bite my head off for one reason or another. Also I know that it isn't Valentine's day, but this was supposed to be published then but problems and yada, yada I'm rambling again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonaut or any character in it, yada yada yada, I see now how old that gets after a while.**

**Chapter 4**

**Memories**

"How is the subject holding up?" asked lead D-Project researcher Yuuri Kitajima, wearing her signature skin-tight red jumpsuit/dress (how else do I describe it?).

"Subject, Alaurum, is stable for the moment Dr. Kitajima." said an assistant while watching Lucan's vital statistics.

_Alaurum?_ Sora thought. _Did she not catch that his name is Lucan?_ She looked at the doctor. Every time Sora lays her eyes on this woman, she wonders just what is the point of that ridiculous outfit, not to mention her outrageously large chest. Without thinking she looked down at herself, now sporting a pink lace camisole with an open blue button-down shirt over it, a pair of denim capris, and black flats. She also had a friendship bracelet on her left wrist. She had let her little-more-than shoulder length hair down today, and had long bangs that framed her pretty, young face. Her chest was average sized for one of her age, but that didn't mean she didn't feel tiny next to the doctor. Dr. Yuuri noticed her stare and turned to look at Sora, but the younger girl turned back to the window, beyond which lied a rather gaunt, though now dressed in hospital clothes, Lucan. He was unconscious, which made this the perfect time to perform a scan, or so the research team had said. Sora had pleaded with them that he was weak and needed food badly, so they hooked an IV tube and fed him vitamins and nutrients through it to satisfy her. Yuuri stared for a moment at Sora, confused as to why the girl was looking with mixed feelings, concern dominating them, at the motionless Alaurum, and decided to ask her about it.

"Girl, Sora was it? What do you think of the Alaurum?" she asked. Sora looked spaced out for a moment before answering.

"Who, Lucan? He seemed confused and bewildered when we found him." she said absently.

"Lucan? You know him, don't you? It's written all over your face." Yurri said. Sora looked at her in shock for a moment.

"Lucan … that dragon … he looks like a friend who died a few-" she started. But just then, the assistant got some data that startled everyone.

"What in heaven's name?" Yuuri asked in disbelief. The data that had appeared on the monitors was telling them that there was so little resonance in Lucan's body that it was nearly nonexistent.

"I knew he had to undergo a resonance in order to have that form, but how can he maintain it with so little resonance? Not to mention, who, or what, did he resonate with?" she asked out loud. Just after she finished speaking, however, an alarm sounded on another monitor displaying Lucan's vitals.

"Dr.?" the assistant said hesitantly, "He's waking up."

**. . . . .**

Lucan was having some strange dreams. He remembered some explosion, then dreamed he was running nude through a forest being chased by someone he couldn't see. But then it got worse, as he found himself holding on to something floating in a sea of gray-brown shapes that writhed and moaned all around him. A voice called out to him, telling him to give in, to let himself become whole, but then to his horror, he noticed that the flotsam he was using not to sink into the writhing mass was himself, bloodied and lifeless, except for light coming from where his eyes and mouth should have been.

"Give in, become whole!" his body shouted in Lucan's face. Lucan screamed in horror and let go. The mass of shapes, which he now saw where humanoid, envoloped him while his dead body just smiled as it watched him sink. Then there was only blackness.

He awoke with a start. His eyes popped wide open and he and he became aware of sweat pouring down his face. He tried to wipe the sweat from his face, but found instead that his hands and feet were strapped the bed he was on. He was starting to panic as he heard voices next to him and when he looked, he saw ISDA security guards on either side of the table speaking frantically into their radio's asking what to do.

"What is this? What is going on? Where am I?" he demanded. They ignored him, so he began to struggle to get out of his bonds, which seemed to panic them even more. Suddenly, Lucan got one of his hands free, which was immediately followed by his other. _That was easy,_ he thought, _guess they didn't secure them all the way._ This _really_ panicked the guards. In their panic they tried to restrain him to the bed.

"Hey!" Lucan yelled at them, "Get off! What the hell do you want!" And with that, as he flailed one of his arms in an effort to get them to back off, his left arm hit one of the guards and he went up a few feet and hit the far wall to Lucan's left. Lucan stopped resisting and just looked at the hit guard in shock. _What the … ._ Just then, the door across from where he was lying opened and several guards poured into the room and helped to restrain him. Lucan offered no resistance, just looked at everything in shock and confusion. He then noticed a tall and rather busty woman in a red one-piece and a lab coat walk in with a syringe in hand.

"What are you-" he started before she injected some fluid through the syringe into his neck. Lucan started to feel woozy and everything was becoming fuzzy. The woman began giving orders but Lucan could only hear distorted voices. He looked between the guards and saw a fuzzy, yet familiar girl standing in the doorway. Then there was only blackness.

Lucan woke up again feeling groggy. This time he was in a chair with his hands cuffed behind him and the chair. He was in a smaller room than before with a square table before him and a security guard standing by the door.

"He's awake." the guard said into a shoulder mounted reciever.

"What's going on?" Lucan asked him.

"Someone will be here shortly to speak with you. Dr. Kitajima will have many questions for you." the guard responded.

"Dr.? Is she that woman in red I saw earlier?" Lucan pressed.

"Yes, please stop talking." the guard demanded.

Lucan wondered what was this guy's problem, then remembered what had happened to that guard when he had first woken up. He decided that if he waited patiently enough, all of his questions that were plaguing his thoughts would be answered. He waited for what felt like hours, going over in his head he remembered. Thanks to that ocean view on that island, he had remembered everything up until the night before he was to take a shuttle to the moon. What confused him though, is what happened between when he went to bed that night and when he woke up nude, skinny, and on an abandoned island. He tried to puzzle this out, but what kept surfacing in his thoughts was one question: who were those people on that island, and what was _Sora_ doing among them. He knew she was ISDA and he was clearly in an ISDA facility, but he couldn't figure out who those people could have been. He did recognize Jin and Kazuki, but since when were they in ISDA? Last he knew, they were still in astronaut school.

His thoughts had so distracted him he almost didn't notice the door finally opening. He looked up to see the woman he could only assume was Dr. Kitajima. She mumbling something to someone he could not see, then stepped in, nodded to the guard who then stepped out and closed the door behind him. The Dr. then sat down and put a closed laptop on the table.

"Hello, I am Dr. Kitajima of the ISDA research division. What do you call yourself?" she said.

"Uh … I'm Lucan Sato. Can I ask why you phrased that question like that?" Lucan said, a little perplexed. _Is she … examining me?_

"No reason." she answered nonchalantly, "tell me, what is the last thing you remember before waking up on that island?"

"The last thing I … well … going to bed the night before I am supposed to go to the moon."

"Ah, you remember who you are then? Good. I assume you are referring to ISDA moon flight 029?"

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"We are ISDA, we do our research." the Dr. interrupted. _Research?_ Lucan wondered.

"Tell me, what do you think today is?" she continued.

"Uh … July 23." Lucan answered, perplexed.

"Year?"

"2023?" Lucan was starting to get really suspicious now. Just what was she getting at?

"You do not remember waking up and boarding the shuttle that day? Before you answer, I want you to see someone." she then looked at the camera in the corner of the room and the door opened. Lucan was shocked for a moment as Jin and that pink haired girl entered the room.

"I believe that you have met Mr. Kamishina." said the Dr., "And this young lady is Toa." Lucan noticed that Jin was holding hands with Toa. _Wow, Jin got himself a girlfriend! I think_.

"Uh … hi Jin. Sorry about running from you guys back there. I couldn't remember anything!" Lucan greeted him, forcing a chuckle as he did so. Jin just shrugged apologetically and wore what seemed to Lucan to be a forced smile.

"There is something else I want you to see." said Dr. Kitajima, refocusing Lucan's attention on her and the now open laptop. She turned the laptop towards Lucan so he could see the screen. On it Lucan saw a YouTube page and video titled ISDA Flight 029 Accident. Before he could ask what was going on, the video started and he watched a normal shuttle takeoff, but then there was a flash of light that intercepted the shuttle, and then BAM!, a huge explosion in the sky where the shuttle should have been. Lucan's eyes opened wide in horror. Everyone else in the room now wore grim expressions as Lucan looked from the video to them with an expression that asked "why?".

"Continue watching." said the doctor. Lucan reluctantly turned back to the screen just as the video named Jin the sole survivor. Lucan looked to Jin in surprise, then looked back to see a scrolling list of people who had been lost in the accident, until the Kamishina family came up. Lucan looked to Jin in shock.

"Jin I had no idea … I'm so-" he began.

"You were-" Jin began before Yuuri stopped him.

"Keep. Watching." she said forcefully. Lucan forced himself to watch the list of dead or missing people go on and on for what felt like an eternity. Finally the end of the list came, the last person reading "Lucan Sato". _W-what? This … this is impossible! But I'm right here! How can they think I'm … the crater ... the whole in my memories … what is going on?_

"Tell me," the doctor interrupted his thoughts, "what does Thanatos mean to you?"

"Thanatos? What does that thing have to do with-" just then Sora walked in the room. She looked at him with sad brown eyes.

"She has everything to do with this, Lucan." said Kitajima.

"She? I-" Lucan began, but he felt a familiar feeling of agonizing pain. The last time he had felt like this was when he had looked at that sea-view. _Answers._

**. . . . .**

_"Grrr!" Lucan growled. _Why won't this stupid bag just go in? I knew I shouldn't have packed so much! _He thought to himself. His carry-on bag was stuffed with books and pencils and sketch books and was just too big to into the storage compartment. _Commercial transport hasn't much since jetliner days I guess, _he thought grumpily. He kept trying to cram his bag into the overhead compartment until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lucan turned to find Jin grinning broadly at him._

_ "Hey Lucan! I'm surprised see you here. Do you need help?" he said. Lucan just nodded and smiled as he stepped out of the way to let Jin try to get the bag in the holder, not thinking he would have any luck. _

_ "Ta-da!" he said as he shut the compartment closed with no problem. Lucan's smile turned into frustration and a vein popped out of his forehead. _How the hell did he _do_ that?_ Lucan thought. Jin just laughed at his expression. Lucan couldn't help but laugh too. A buzzer ringed and an attendant asked everyone to take their seats._

_ "I'll see you on the moon then. And thanks by the way." Lucan said. _

_ "Yeah I'll see you there." Jin said. They waved goodbye and found their seats. Shortly afterward, the shuttle hurtled down the magnetic rail towards the ramp. Next thing Lucan knew, he was nearly vertical, rocketing towards the heavens. He decided to look out the window and noticed something odd. He saw a flash of light that grew and grew until …_

_ Wind blew in Lucan's ears and whipped his clothes around him. _What? What the hell? _He opened his eyes to see a huge smoke cloud before him and debris falling all around him. _Am I … falling? What just happened? _He looked around desperately for an answer before he saw Jin falling near him. _Jin? Thank god he's alive. _Then he noticed that Jin was looking somewhere else. Lucan turned to get a look, and saw who he recognized as Jin's mom and sister. Lucan's blue eyes opened wide in horror as he saw a piece of debris labeled "ISDA 029" make the two women disappear. _Oh god. The shuttle … I don't … was it that light? _And speaking of the devil himself, Lucan saw another light hurtling toward Jin. _NOOO!_ The light grew until it enveloped Jin. _What the hell is _that_? _he thought as he saw some huge winged creature's silhouette with yellow glowing eyes grabbed Jin and seemed to … hug him to its chest._

_ Lucan had to look away for a second as there was a blinding light, and then he turned back to look. He rubbed his eyes because he could believe what he was seeing. There Jin was, naked, and in the arms of a beautiful pink-haired girl, who was also nude, but yet both of them were suspiciously covered by a fog of light that obscured their … ahem … parts._

_ As confused as Lucan was, he turned to look above him when he heard a noise. He saw a flaming piece of wreckage hurtle toward him. He closed his eyes and felt no more._

**. . .**

_ Lucan felt … warmth. _But I should be dead. I saw that wreckage … come for me.

_ "You are indeed dead." said a woman's voice. Lucan's eyes popped wide open and he saw a glowing sphere of light with what looked to be a woman with blonde hair inside, but the light made her hard to see. _

_ "That debris of which you refer to did indeed kill you. Currently you are nothing but the sum of your emotions, thoughts, and beliefs, which you humans sometimes call spirits or souls. I see the shock in your face. I know all of your memories and emotions. Your parents died when you were young, and you have felt so lonely since then, you felt that no one would ever fill the void in your heart."_

_ With this, she reached out a hand, which emerged from the silvery sphere and placed it on his head. _When was I that close enough for her to touch me?,_ he asked himself, slightly freaking out. _**Do not be afraid.,**_ Lucan heard in his head, _**the merging has already begun. You will never have to be alone again. All that pains you will be washed away. Become a part of me.**_ And with that, all semblance of Lucan and who he was melted into nothingness, just … drifted into a sea of other consciousnesses from across the galaxy. _

**. . .**

_ The one formerly known as Lucan had lost track of how long he had been a part of Mother Thanatos. Although, he had stopped thinking as an individual long ago, when his mortal body had ceased its life in fact. Now, Mother did all the thinking, and lately she had been very angry of late. She also seemed- _What the hell to I give a damn? What? I … I'm myself … but … how?

_Deciding he didn't care, Lucan, now tried to climb his way through the gray-brown mass of shapes to where he thought he heard voices coming from. _If I could just … eureka!_ he cried out in his head. He finally broke through! He saw Jin in a weird one-piece white suit, and next to him was that pin-haired girl from before. Jin and the girl were giving a speech about love and something about resonance between humans and … dragons?, to a woman who must have been one of Thanatos's many newer additions to her sea of consciousness while stuck in some pillar of the same stuff Lucan was trapped in. But then, miraculously, when the pair held hands, there was a bright flash of pink light. Lucan blinked in surprise. Both Jin and the girl were free and told Thanatos that she was alone. Much to Lucan's amazement, Thanatos, in her woman-in-a-sphere form, appeared, agreed with them, apologized, and pledged to one day return to earth._

_ With that, Jin and the girl disappeared. Lucan watched for a few days as earth grew more and more distant from Thanatos, with each passing mile making him more and more depressed. That was his home, but how could he go back? He was dead as dead can be and stuck in Thanatos to top it all off. _**I am so sorry. **_Lucan blinked in surprise as he saw Thanatos again. _**I thought I was helping you when I merged with you. I have seen the error of my actions and wish to make up for it. Your death was premature and an accident. Allow me to give you a new body, that you may return to earth to live again.**_ Without waiting for a response, she showed him what appeared to be a sphere with a red stone within. _**It has no soul, no mind. It is an empty shell with no purpose, and it has yet to be born. **_**You**_** have yet to be reborn.**

_ Suddenly, Lucan's point of view changed. He seemed to be trying to look out of some semi-clear container. _**Be born again, my child. Be a child of both earth and Thanatos. Become a dragon. **_And then the shell cracked and he saw space, and earth rushing to take him home._

**. . . . .**

"Get a medical team in here now!" screamed Dr. Kitajima. Lucan was spazzing erratically in his chair, and his eyes had rolled back into his head.

"Lucan!" Sora shouted as she ran around the table to try to help him.

"No! Don't touch-" the doctor tried to yell, but it was too late. Sora grabbed Lucan by the arm to try the prevent him from hurting himself or anyone else, but instead he stopped moving as a blinding light emitted from where Sora was touching Lucan. Everyone was stunned, and Sora tried to pull away but she found that she could not move a muscle. When the light died away, Lucan lay still and unconscious while Sora managed to pull away.

"W-what just happened? That light … it couldn't be. Toa?" said Dr. Kitajima.

"Resonance." Toa said, "they just underwent a Resonance."

**And that is another chapter guys. I am not feeling as great about this one as I did chapter 3, but let me know what you think in the comments. And yeah, I should probably lay off the cliff-hangers, I'm overusing them just a bit. Also, remember when I talked about my little sister? Yeah, I neglected to mention that she drew a pretty damn good interpretation of Sora as she is portrayed in this chapter. If you guys want to see it, leave your e-mails in the comments or by PM and I will send it via e-mail.**

** Happy late Valentines Day!**


	5. Oops Ch5

**Hello people I am back with another chapter. I know what you must be thinking, "DragonGuy, where the hell have you been?" well … to put it simply, studying for exams, the release of Mass Effect 3, having relatives over, graduation, more relatives, and pure laziness results in not much put to satisfying my desire to actually sit down and put thought to text. For any of you who have not watched the show (ahem … Yaoi Tama, xXxHEARTxofxICExX … i'm talking to you too), GO WATCH THE SHOW, for frigging sake people I already told you not much will make sense if you don't. For those of you who did/do watch the show thank you very much. Oh and I'm kinda hurt that nobody wanted to see my sister's picture. She worked hard to meet my expectations, and it looks like the lead artist of the show drew it. **

* * *

><strong> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonaut, period, end of story … not this one of course.<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Oops**

The sun was shining brightly today. People played on the beaches, went for strolls in the city park (which was rebuilt after Ostrum nearly destroyed it a year earlier), and generally enjoyed a beautiful day. The sun's warmth, however, was lost as it passed through a large window into the cold and tense atmosphere of the ISDA meeting chamber. The entire ISDA board were seated at the large rectangular table that dominated the center of the room, and seated across from the board were the leaders of the Gilliard New Emirates. Behind the board were the Dragonauts, and behind the Gilliard leaders were servants, most likely special forces should things turn south. At the head of the table was a large flat screen monitor with Commander Kiril's chiseled mug dominating the screen, looking rather bored/irritated.

"Let's go over this again, Commander." said one of the board members, finally breaking the silence.

"Fine. However many times it takes to get you to understand the unbelievable." Kiril responded. "About a week ago, Thanatos somehow teleported itself to earth and began to attack us at the heavy losses of the Gilliard space fleet. This attack was, in fact, an attempt by Thanatos to merge with humanity and learn more about us, but was convinced otherwise by Dragonaut Jin Kamishina and his dragon Toa. Thanatos then left us alone with a promise to return to check on us one day. Does that deviate from the last five times I've told the story sirs?"

"No commander it doesn't. Thank you. Now to more pressing, and less formal matters of our bi-weekly meeting: what to do about the new original dragon that appeared since Thanatos's departure." said another member of the board.

"Yeees, care to shed a little light on the mysterious dragon that was _conveniently_ captured by the ISDA?" said a commander of the Gilliard army to the right of the Gilliard king. The man was thin but his angular features would be found very handsome if he didn't look so sinister and dangerous.

"George, do not speak without my permission," the king growled at the smirking man before tuning back to the board, "But he does have a point."

"What matters is that we got there and took it into custody before it caused any damage." another member of the board retorted. _It?_Sora thought to herself. _I hate it when they call a dragon _It_. Rubs me the wrong way, but it's worse this time because it's Lucan they're talking about._ She then remembered what happened earlier that day.

**. . . . .**

Sora sat anxiously in a medical chair with various instruments connected to her by tape and suction cup.

"Well, it's confirmed. You have somehow resonated with the Alaurum." sighed Dr. Yuuri while removing the equipment from Sora's skin.

"How is that possible? I thought dragons couldn't resonate twice?" Sora said.

"Me too, but there is a lot we still don't know about dragons. We're still trying to figure ourselves out after all." the doctor replied. "But you know, I did research what you requested a-"

"Well! What did you find?" Sora interupted, nearly falling out of the chair in eagerness.

"Patience! Anyway, I compared the Alaurum's DNA file with that of your dead friend Lucan Sato ..." she hesitated as Sora's eyes grew wider in anticipation as she leaned closer to the dr., "... Right, well I found that with the exclusion of some dragon genetic markers in the communicator's DNA … well … they match." Sora sat back and stared at the ceiling. She felt … she didn't know what to feel.

This proves without a doubt that this was Lucan, or at least a clone with his memories. But how would she interact with him? He was the same Lucan as before, memory and personality wise, but he had been dead for three years. But is this the same Lucan that made her feel happy whenever he was around her? She had felt lonely when she moved away from his local area to be closer to the ISDA training academy, but he wrote to her once a week after the move and she was always happy to receive them and no matter how bad things were his letters always cheered her up. He even came to visit her once at the academy. They relived some old memories explored the city, even went to a movie about vampires and werewolves. He complained the whole time about how corny and melodramatic the whole thing was, but his complaining only made her laugh. He died on the shuttle the next day.

Sora let let out a huge sigh. Now he was back, and resonated with her of all things, and she had to figure out what to do …

**. . . . . **

"Miss Oshiro." Sora jumped at her name and noticed everyone in the room was looking at her, even the creepy skinny guy next to the king. "Do you have anything to report or comment about the Alaurum?" said the board member who had addressed her.

"I, uh … he, uh … n-no sirs I have nothing to report at this time." she barely stuttered. She was flustered at the sudden attention and was blushing profusely, and she only felt worse when she noticed George's lingering and disturbing stare.

"Very well then, Dragonauts, you are dismissed." said Kiril, who, by his expression, looked like he had lost an argument while she was not paying attention. The team left to the room in single file and the meeting moved on to economic matters as the door shut behind them.

**. . . . . **

Lucan enjoyed nature. It brought him peace and, through its beauty, he could forget whatever troubles he may have. The researchers had decided to let him free-time for an hour a day to go to specified places in the base, an hour he decided to spend in the indoor gardens. He gazed at the flowers and the trees, varying from mundane to exotics from the tropics. He stopped on the path he was walking on to enjoy the warm rays of the sun filtering in through the greenhouse-like windows. The only thing that could make this better, he thought, was to have an actual breeze.

He was pulled from his enjoyment, however, when out of the corner of his eye he caught the motion of a heavily armed guard switching positions to continue watching him. There were five such guards around him at all times, though he knew there more hiding in the room with him behind the plant life. _They really know how to make someone comfortable, making them feel like they're being watched _he thought.

He heard a commotion behind him past a bend in the path he had just walked down. As he turned in the direction he heard what he assumed to be a guard telling someone that they can't see him._ Sora? Did Sora come to see me?_ He hoped. Instead of Sora, however, came a man with red spiky hair and a tight-fitting white outfit.

"What's up? My name is Howlingstar." the man said, putting on a friendly face. _Howlingstar? What kind of name is that? What more he doesn't look like ISDA._

"Uh, hi?" Lucan said, uncertain about what to do, "Are you a scientist?"

"Oh, no. I prefer to let smart people handle all of the technical stuff. Not that I'm not smart mind you. I just take orders and do what my boss tells me to do." Howlingstar came up next to Lucan and began to walk with him through the garden.

"So what does your boss tell you to do?"

"Oh … scouting missions, searching, fighting, infiltration, assault … companionship … anything he needs I do it."

"So … does that make you a soldier? And I think I remember you from the island they found me on."

"Yeah I was there helping to look for you. And technically yes and no for your question. You see, I'm like you." Lucan stopped walking and thought for a second.

"Like me … wait … does that mean that your a-"

"Yep, I'm a dragon too!" Lucan was shocked. He looked … odd … but otherwise was normal. How could this man be one of the massive destructive aliens that he had heard about … that he now was.

"Uh … Mr. Howlingstar?"

"Please, just call me Howl." he said with a smile.

"Okay … Howl … what is it like being a dragon?" Howlingstar hesitated before answering.

"Well, at least for the earth-born, we follow our master's commands and protect them, with our lives if need be." when he finished speaking, a guard appeared seemingly out of thin air behind Lucan.

"Howlingstar, sir." said the guard. Lucan jumped in surprise and nearly attacked the man on instinct (he had taken self-defense before he died), which put the guards on edge. "It is almost time to return him to his cell." 

"Alright, but let me finish what I was saying." he waited for the guard to disappear before continuing, "We dragons have incredible powers at our disposal, and for this reason the ISDA treats us as highly dangerous weapons. We must always do as we are told, such is our destiny, otherwise they may see us as threats and … terminate us." The whole time he spoke Lucan looked more and more disconcerted. When Howlingstar had finished, Lucan looked horrified at Howlingstar, to which he just said, "Don't worry you'll get used to it!" before leaving and letting the guards take Lucan back to his room.

**. . . . .**

"What do you mean he's ESCAPED!" panicked commander Kiril, who sat in his chair in the D-Project command center overlooking the monitors and the three desperately working girls.

"Sir, the Alaurum nocked out the guards and escaped by-" a guard said on the radio before being cut out by Kiril.

"We can find out the how later, we just need to _find_ him!"

"Sir," said operator Ryoko, "the Alaurum is out of range."

"Damnit!" Kiril shouted as he pounded a fist into his chair. "Where the hell is Cromwell?"

Meanwhile, the Dragonaut team was searching Lucan's cell for a why or a where. There wasn't much to the cell, just a bed, a toilet, a sink, a mirror, and a small mirror to look outside. The walls were a bleak gray, with a single bulb for light. Kazuki lifted the bed cushion out of curiosity and found a book, which he opened and began to read.

"Hey guys, I think I found his journal. There are only a few but they are intersting." Raina took the journal and looked. Most of the entries were detailed accounts of has happened to him after waking up on the island, but the two most recent caught Raina's eye and he read them aloud.

"I found out today what a dragon can do from the doctor. They … we can breathe in space and in water, and even jump extreme heights and have super strength! It's like we're alien superheroes! I haven't been able to experiment with this stuff as I'm under constant watch and in a cell all the time. Ill try to learn to control this stuff so I can be let free and see Sora." The next entry detailed his conversation with Howlingstar, which Raina also read aloud. When Raina turned the page there were several scratched out entries, followed by one legible one that read, "Dear Sora, if you are reading this I have escaped. Howlingstar told me about being a dragon and i've decided that I don't want to live as a weapon. I'm going somewhere I should have a long time ago, and where i'm not going to be a trouble to anyone so please don't follow me. Sincerely, Lucan."

Everyone looked at Howlingstar. "... Oops?"

** Another chapter down finally. It's shorter than the others but thats cuz this is filler/slow part and I had several writer's block moments writing this. Any who, let me know what you think and how the story is progressing so far.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
